User talk:Run4urLife!
Welcome to my Talk! __TOC__ Older Talk Pages Archived, rather than deleted now! *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Chatter thanks Smiles Nickles 138 SUP 18:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC) One, like the void slayer? and two, line breaks, what r they?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :There's not a lot to judge for the Void Slayer yet. Other than I'd prefer you leave Out-of-Universe info, like it being part of your mother's faction, on the article's talk page. Linebreaks are putting something on a different line. :You assemble templates as follows: :: :You should assemble as follows: :: ://--''Run4My Talk'' 00:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: The Infobox being the exception. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Erm, but i have no idea how to line break, i just type in "Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer" and click ok.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hitting Enter does it . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I just said i type in my name and CLICK ok. . . Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm . . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Any other ideas why my templates might fuck up? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanx man, I was just bout to run thru and categorise all those pics --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I created Blood Wolves I created Blood Wolves Squirrel22 Should I make tango a "less than psychotic" medic guy??? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) YO RUN! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The point is that they're dysfunctional. They're a group of homicidal maniacs that the other homicidal maniacs are afraid of. And some poor sod who got framed. But Jared's the exception. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That may be true, BUT MY GUY'S Killed peeps with scisors! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :So has Deek, and I'm gonna hazard a guess that Virgil probably has too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I didnt see any mention of scizors... just boot laces.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I've made models for Deek, Virgil, Cale, Jared, Rugar, Dunbar, and my guy already. dont have a techpriest enginseer model for Fred tho.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Out of curiosity, does Rugar's model have anything to do with his shoe? --Lither 23:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, rugar's carrying his heavy stubber on the model, couldnt find a good fitting boot XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Have you started painting them? --Lither 23:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I've started painting dunbar's cloak and Deek's carapace vest.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, Rugar's armour and cloth folds are a bloody red colour. --Lither 23:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Run, any chance that Tompson might be able to make a late start into the surrent RP? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :What? //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Run. I'VE DECIDED, TOMPSON IS THE NIGHT FIGHTING EXPERT WHO CARRIES Deek's spare band-aids in his backpack. now can you add the section back into the RP? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :All of them would be night fighters. Especially the Cadians. Try harder! //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) hmm.. hrmmm... alright, i'll find something. All i'm saying is that we should keep the three parts concerning Tompson already in there, as they dont mention his skills in particular. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) lets see, what we got.. CC expert, demolitions and anti armour, tekkie, tank driver, scout and thief. radio nubbeh. Is Rugar a part of tango anymore? cause he doesnt seem to be listed on the char stats. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) AH HA GOT ONE! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The one thing none of tango have, Flamer expert! >:D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Good God, Tango's gonna wind up looking like TF2. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Lol, well if you look at Private drake over here.. Logan Drake, we've got a fucking arnie too XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC)